The Leviathos Chronicles
This is a story in the Gigas Magna Storyline starring Leviathos. Chapter One Leviathos was running through the jungles of Gaakhu-Nui. A Toa of Shadow and a Mechanical Rahkshi were chasing him. This was an island from the Matoran Universe. However, he had seen beings and islands that were not. He ran onto a rocky platform, only to find that it was a cliff. The Mechanical Rahkshi fired a rocket at the stone, sending Leviathos tumbling down the hill. He had sharp pain in his head and his arms and stomach ached. He could see a village and made a beeline for it, with the sound of wings and mechanical feet close behind. After he saw an odd mixture of Matoran and other beings, he realized that he must be in a parallel universe. He asked a Glatorian for a history tablet and read of how two planets merged, making Oceaus Magna; how the Matoran lived peacefully with Glatorian and Agori, but then he dropped the tablet, breaking it, when he heard Mata Nui was dead. He probably would have stood there, staring blankly, for years, if it weren't for the Glatorian saying, "You owe me 40 widgets for that!" How could this happen? thought Leviathos. However, his thoughts where broken by another explosion as the duo he had met earlier attacked Leviathos. He and the other Glatorian managed to destroy the Rahkshi, but volley of six Cordak shots struck them, followed by the maniacal laughter of Necuas. There's no Necuas in this universe! He must have followed me, but... Leviathos had a flashback of destroying the Makuta's armor, sending his antidermis scattering... He was dead... "I thought I killed you," said Leviathos. "You would have if I hadn't found this," replied Necuas. Leviathos turned around to see Necuas' mask on a Maxios robot. Leviathos picked up a combination of a whip and a blade and ran at Necuas, striking him, but Necuas burnt him severely on his right arm with the fire sword. "You will die!" yelled Leviathos, and the fight was on. Chapter Two Leviathos hit Necuas with his sword and whipped him in the head. Out of nowhere, the Shadow Toa hit him with a blast of shadow and Necuas stabbed Leviathos through the chest. The Noctian stumbled backwards, fell off the cliff, and landed on a carpet. Helryx stood there and said, "This dimension is real, and you protect it and the Agori and Glatorian whom you have just met. A dark power is rising, and they need your help. You must search out Brutaka. He will take you there." "What?" said Leviathos. Than he woke up, drifting through the Pit. He wanted to protect his own universe at the moment, but, following his dream's instructions, he activated a device that all of Helryx's advisors had received as a way to contact Botar and Brutaka. "What is it, you oversized fish?" asked a tired Brutaka, who had been woken up from his sleep. "I have always seen my mutated, water-breathing self as an octopus," countered Leviathos. "In fact..." "Hurry up or I will put you in a dimension where you fall into the sun and burn," said Brutaka. "Look," said Leviathos. "I need you to go to a parallel universe, find me, and put him on Oceaus Magna and make sure I am protecting the planet. That is all I ask." Chapter Three "Okay. Let's go," said Leviathos he and a bunch of Mahri Nui Matoran were going to attack Necuas in his temporary underwater base. As they approached, he heard the sound of a sword and turned around to see Necuas and a giant blue Makuta standing over several dead members of the team. Exo-Toa were tunneling through the rocks. The team was fighting, but they had to fall back. They ran as fast as possible. Kotal's bodyguards were running with him when a rocket hit the seafloor nearby, sending them all flying. The blue Makuta incinerated Kotal with his eyebeams, killing him. Leviathos was in so much shock, he did not notice the rocket head straight for his head until the last second. He barely dodged, but as the debris hit his head, he saw Toa dying around him and felt something slimy wrap around his arms. His eyes closed and he blacked out. ---- Leviathos woke up. He felt the same dizziness that he had felt in his dream. He could remember being freed from the Pit by Helryx and the massacre he just witnessed, but everything in between was hazy. He saw one of Kalmah's squids. He looked straight into its eyes and said, "Go tell Kalmah and the others. I'm back." ---- This was very interesting news for the Barraki indeed. The question was what to do about it. "Are you sure that's him?" asked Mantax. "Yes," said Kalmah. "I know what my squid saw." "So you think he magically disappears, and then somehow comes back to the Pit with an army of Toa?" said Ehlek. "Time to investigate." Chapter Four Leviathos, prisoner of the Pit and member of the Order of Mata Nui, was told that he was going to temporarily lose contact with the Order. "Why?" said Leviathos desperately. "Because you are needed on this mission, and the it is only achievable if you do this," said Helryx. "Why is this the only way?" asked Leviathos. "Because they are your best option for protecting the island," replied Helryx. "Now, why don't you go to the island, Toa Leviathos?" "What the hell are you talking about?" Zardex, who had been silently listening to the whole conversation, shot Leviathos with a beam of energy, knocking him down. Chapter Five Leviathos jumped to his feet and grabbed with a tentacle. However, he realized that it was not connected to his hand anymore, but came from the base of his arm. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Zardex choking. "What did you do to me, Intellian?" "Let...go..." Leviathos was blasted down by a water pulse from Helryx. Zardex gasped. "You can now pass yourself off as a Toa." "I am still a Noctian, right?" said Leviathos. "Half-Noctian, half-Toa," said Zardex. "What?" said Leviathos. Zardex fell back on the ground. "Thank the new adaptive armor I created." Chapter Six Thrak stood on the cliff beside Branar and Stronius. As they watched the valley below, Thrak hoped the plan would work. He was glad when a strange order lifted into the air, and millions of eyes appeared in the sand. The Bone Hunters approached. The Zesk were ready. As the rock steeds ran by, he noticed Skrall helmets on the Bone Hunters, so that meant Xev had done his job. As planned, a rock suddenly arose and turned into a blur, stabbing one of the Bone Hunters and changing back again, but the creature had been hit by a strange goo. As this repeated, the Skrall smiled among themselves. The plan was working. All the Bone Hunters had either died or run away. Thrak turned to his fellow Skrall. "May the honor be mine?" "Just shoot!" said Stronius, clearly agitated. Thrak picked up his tribal blade and fired an explosive Thornax at a cave wall. When the explosion was heard, Vorox poured out of caves, firing Thornax at what would appear to be ordinary things. Upon the explosions, dead baterra fell to the ground. "The plan worked," said Thrak. However, his celebration was cut short by an odd smell. He turned around and slapped a rock. Sure enough, a baterra staggered backwards, away from him. However, in its rage, it lunged at Thrak with a long sword. Thrak believed he would die, until a golden blur shot through the creature's stomach, making it fall down dead. Behind it stood Stronius, with hatred in his eyes. "Nothing will kill me or my brothers, especially the species that has plagued, hunted, and killed us for years. It will end." To help lighten the mood, Branar said, "We won. We beat the baterra!" "And that makes two for two," added Stronius, calming down. ---- The Bone Hunters were coming back. Only three had survived the raid. Xev was horrified while he sipped his Thornax stew. "What where those things?" An old Bone Hunter walked up to him. "They appear to be baterra, old enemies of the Skrall." "Well, we are just lucky to be alive," said Xev, causally tossing aside his bowl. He looked up and saw a bluish glow, and thought of what life would be like on another planet. He knew someone who took people to other planets, and, if the Bone Hunters were ever destroyed, he could leave. Fero was more or less in on his plan. He began feeding his rock steed when he remembered that soon, the raid on Tajun would begin. He was just glad that there would be no Glatorian to interfere after today's disappointment. Chapter Seven "It is good to be home," said Leviathos, walking through the streets of Noctia, seeing Matoran and his fellow Noctians talking and working and living their lives. He felt an arm wrap around him, which was strange because he could not see one. Then he was being hauled off into a corner, and the shape of Makuta Krakanus came into view. "Is everything going well for you Leviathos?" he said. Leviathos began to move away, and Krakanus' sword moved closer to Leviathos' throat. "I will kill you," said Krakanus. "No, you won't," said Leviathos. "You were standing behind me, invisible, with a sword in your hand. You could have stabbed me. So you want something from me — or maybe even need something from me." "You think I won't kill you?" said Krakanus, his staff igniting with plasma. "No, I don't..." "You're wrong," said Krakanus, firing the plasma in a blast of flame. It enveloped Leviathos, who ran in another direction, screaming. Krakanus laughed evilly as he walked away. He was almost gone when a few droplets of water hit the back of his neck. He spun around to see Leviathos unharmed, puddles of water on the ground and vines floating in the water, burned. "You can't see vines while you're lighting people on fire?" said Leviathos tauntingly. A large amount of electricity hit him, coursing though his body. Leviathos responded by inhaling a small fragment of the wall and releasing a shockwave, knocking Krakanus to the ground. He felt a mental attack, but it bounced off his shielded mind. However a Cordak blast hit him, knocking him off-balance. Krakanus and Necuas, standing side by side, both fired eyebeams at him. Leviathos used his control over plants to launch himself over them. Krakanus prepared to attack, but started staggering forward as a local toa stood behind him, firing a laser blaster at the Makuta. Leviathos fired his own blast of water at Necuas. The Toa of Plasma had just shot a blast of plasma when it was extinguished by what looked like an icy beam. "Hello, Jetrak," said a Toa of Shadow. The Toa of Plasma turned, leaving Leviathos with his two injured opponents and the Toa against his former brother. "Let's go," said Leviathos to Krakanus. "The Order could find some use for you." Chapter Eight As Krakanus' blast of shadow washed over him, a shock passed through Leviathos, and, for the first time since his creation, thought about what he was. Although he told everyone he was Noctian, and even the Noctians believed him, he was more of an experiment by Mata Nui. After the Makuta had evolved into energy, Mata Nui had looked for a potential replacement, and, noticing Noctians' natural closeness with Rahi, he made a hybrid, by taking what he used to make Noctians and submerging it in the Makuta pool. So now, what was Leviathos? He was a hybrid between Makuta and Noctian, and now he had some Toa in him. His thoughts were broken by a sharp pain in his back as he hit the ground. "What is wrong with you? You aren't even trying to avoid my attacks. Unless... Ah. I know what you're thinking. Trust me, freak, I know your secret. You're one of us." "How did you know?" stammered Leviathos, obviously panicked. "I've known as long as you've been alive. I was researching the Makuta pool the day you were created by Mata Nui. That is why Necuas has been trying to kill you: we could not let a half-Makuta join our enemies. He would quickly learn how to use Makuta powers. Just to prove it, hit me with a blast of shadows." Leviathos did just that, knocking over Krakanus. "Good. Now we know I'm right. Kill him!" Necuas jumped at Leviathos while Krakanus shot his eyebeams, and Leviathos started flying away. In the sky, two rival Toa were fighting. Every time Jetrak fired a beam of plasma, the Toa of Shadow, Shadrus, would stop it with his Cyro-Claw and ever time Shadrus used a blast of shadow, it would be blocked by a precise laser. Chapter Nine This chapter was written by TheSlicer Krakanus shot at Leviathos with his black fire claw, but Leviathos deflected it with his weapon in midair. Shadrus, seeing a new opponent approaching, escaped from Jetrak by going headfirst in a dive towards the ground, then flattening out and firing at them from below. The other Makuta followed suit, and soon Jetrak and Leviathos had nothing to do but deflect the attacks. "I think that we could use some of your plasma power," said Leviathos. "Exhausted it," said the Toa. "Toa powers don't recharge very quickly." "I'm half-Makuta," said Leviathos casually, as if it were unimportant. "I could teleport us both away." "Are you in control of that power?" "No," Leviathos admitted. "Well, I suppose we'd end up inside a protodermis wall or in the middle of the ocean if you can't control it. Got any better ideas?" Suddenly, an enormous blast of sound knocked both fighters back. Disoriented, they barely saw the oncoming wave, a combination, Leviathos presumed, of chain lightning, plasma, and shadow. "They're combining their powers!" yelled Jetrak. "Let's hope for the best then," said Leviathos, and, reaching inside his memory for some way to activate his teleportation power, grabbed Jetrak and vanished a second before the wave annihilated the place where they had been standing. ---- Krakanus' heat vision saw the forms of the two beings in the sky vanish. Disgusted, he looked at Shadrus. "What do you, the genius master planner, suggest now?" The two larger Makuta stared at the cowering Shadrus. "Don't worry," said Shadrus. "I expect one of my old contacts may be able to help. He's an assassin. I've worked with him before." "Get this contact of yours, then," growled Krakanus. "But is he one of those mercenary types that will slit our throat as well as the bounty's?" "Quite likely," said Shadrus, sitting down and taking out a strange communication device. "But he is the best, and that's what we want." ---- Note: Read The Darkness Returns prologue first Far away, on the distant planet of Gigas Magna, a Toa of Shadow followed one of Water through the undergrowth of a vast jungle. As she sat down to rest, it was clear that the Toa of Shadow was losing patience. He was Nightwatcher, one of the top assassins in the Bounty Hunters' Guild, and very dangerous when he lost patience. "You could tell me where your organization's base is," Nightwatcher hissed. "For two weeks, I have followed you, because you, as prisoner, would be worth just as much to your own organization as to the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna." "I'm taking you there," said the Toa of Water coolly. "Brominax will pay you well." Nightwatcher grabbed her, lifted her up, and held her in a chokehold. "Shut up. As I was about to say, I don't think you're worth that much after all." With a fraction of his power, he sent powerful waves of shadow energy pulsing through her body. Shayla convulsed in great spasms, and then lay still. Nightwatcher threw her limp body over his shoulder, behind him. "I don't even care if you're still alive. You are worth nothing to me. I have better things to do." Suddenly his holographic transmitter sounded with the voice of Shadrus. "Nightwatcher, come in." "What is it?" hissed Nightwatcher, picking it up and seeing the projected image of the smaller Toa of Shadow. "I'm busy. Your little Brotherhood of Imbeciles doesn't have another loose Tahtorak, does it? I've dirtied my hands enough for that idiot Teridax." "No, Nightwatcher," said Shadrus. "I have a mission for you." "A bounty?" "A good one. I want him, and I want him alive." Nightwatcher relaxed. "Very good, then. What do you want me to do?" Chapter Ten "Are you sure you want to go through with this? It their destiny, not yours." "Of course I am," said Xev. "Remember: even if or when they go back, you will never see this planet again." "Which is exactly why I want to leave." "I have work to do." The being teleported away. Xev smiled as he walked back closer to the campfire. This would be his last night roughing it in the Bara Magna desert. ---- Leviathos and Jetrak suddenly appeared on Gekkak-Nui. Normally, it would have been a good place to be; however, the whole island was shaking in an earthquake, but even worse, it was sinking. "Naturally. Just now that we escaped the Makuta, the island starts sinking," said Leviathos, clearly annoyed. There was a whooshing sound, and the island fell through the water of Aqua Magna and into the Matoran Universe, Jetrak and Leviathos with it. Leviathos looked up, soaking wet. "Hey, plasma guy, look at that!" There was a strange glow around Gaakhu-Nui, which they could see from a distance. "What's happening?" said the Toa. "I don't know, but I doubt that island will be there for long." "What do you mean?" said Jetrak. "That!" yelled Leviathos. They saw Gaakhu-Nui move through the water towards Noctia and collide. Gekkak-Nui and all its inhabitants moved through the water and collided with the new, large island. A dimensional gate opened nearby, and out stepped Xev and someone they all recognized as a Great Being. All of a sudden, an enormous gate opened over the islands, and they were all teleported away. They landed smoothly on the surface of Nocxtia Magna. "So this is your project?" said Leviathos to the Great Being. The Bone Hunter had run off. "Indeed," replied the Great Being. "What was the point of this?" questioned Leviathos. "Teridax will soon control everything inside there. At least some will have to survive, to outlive Teridax, to be free," said the being. "When will we go home?" said a confused Leviathos. "When Teridax falls, when Teridax falls." Chapter Eleven This chapter was written by TheSlicer Nightwatcher was annoyed. He was floating high in the air above the island that Shadrus had told him the Noctian was. The island apparently did not exist, and, most likely, neither did the Noctian. He suspected it had been a wild Vandrox chase, an attempt to embarrass him in the eyes of the Brotherhood. However, a thousand years of extremely skillful bounty hunting made him able to tell if a being was lying — and he doubted Shadrus was capable of lying very well. Islands do not vanish without a trace, he thought. Either it is hidden, which my X-ray vision proves impossible, or it is gone. This island has been either destroyed or relocated. Or perhaps not without a trace. If the island had been moved, it would likely not have been moved neatly. He focused his X-ray vision and saw that there was a very, very large smooth sunken area. The island had been torn out by its roots, leaving a gap in the seafloor. Now all that remained was to find where it had gone. He contacted Shadrus using the device he had gotten, years before, from Spinorak. "You appear to be missing something. Namely, the island of Noctia. Where is it?" "Oh, that," said Shadrus. "There's been a little... change of plans. It, along with Leviathos and ourselves, was moved to another planet." "What is it?" hissed Nightwatcher. "Kodax Magna? Arcticus? All the planets in this system belong to the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. Name it and I'll be there." "Not this one," said Shadrus. "Kaluu went out to learn about this place, and I can tell you for sure that it doesn't belong to your Brotherhood. It's called Noctxia Magna, and there's something very odd about it. No idea what it is, but..." "Supply the coordinates or I will find you myself and relieve you of the troublesome burden you call a head. Now get on with it." ---- In the Gigas Magna jungle, a Jungle Vandrox came across the frail, half-dead body of a Toa of Water. For millennia, the Vandrox had been regarded as primitive creatures below the intelligence of Matoran, only a very small amount — one in a hundred thousand — intelligent enough to exist in society. Or so the planets' inhabitants thought. In reality, the Vandrox were a very advanced race. They were capable of complex thought, and communicated through telepathy. Unfortunately, the most advanced form of speech most could contrive was a growl. They were not permitted to interact with outsiders, even if a Vandrox's life was forfeit — they wished to be left very alone. So the Jungle Vandrox, Kanias, was making a very dangerous decision by choosing to bring her to the Vandrox healer. She is the One of the Prophecies, he thought. It is time. She is the hope of our kind. If she dies, there shall be only darkness. As Kanias dragged her barely breathing form to the camp, he was unaware that another pair of eyes was looking at him in the darkness. The body that carried the eyes unsheathed his sword and followed the Vandrox, the Vandrox that had absolutely no idea that he was being followed by his death. ---- Leviathos and Jetrak had explained what the Great Being had done to the inhabitants of the former Noctian Islands, and they had gone off to explore the new planet. As they flew into the sky, Jetrak changed from his Mask of Vacuum to Mask of Speed and carried Leviathos along for the ride. They saw a vast ocean, filled with scattered islands that gave way to more stretches of ocean. They were above one of these stretches of ocean when the Toa of Shadow arrived and suddenly stopped their motion. "Give yourself up, Noctian," said the Toa. "The alternative is rather painful and not worth the trouble." "Shut it," said Jetrak, firing a plasma blast at the Shadow Toa. A short moment passed, and the Toa of Plasma went plummeting to the ground. Leviathos made a sudden dive to catch his friend, but the Toa of Shadow went in front of him, suspended in midair, and fired bolts from his High-Energy Plasma Launcher. Leviathos evaded them quickly, but was startled by a blast of powerful lightning to the chest. Leviathos was knocked out of the sky, but activated his Makuta power of Quick Healing. He saw Jetrak recover by activating his jetpacks, but the Toa was suddenly surrounded in a sphere of energy, courtesy ot the Shadow Toa. Leviathos activated his Kanohi, a hybrid of the Killphi and Eliki, and tried to inhale the Shadow Toa. He had been absolutely sure that it would work, so he received quitye a shock when the Toa dissolved. He stopped using his mask, and the scattered particles of his adversary reconverged. Leviathos attempted a distracting maneuver, but his adversary was not fooled. Reaching into the sky, his enemy reached into the sky with one claw, and all was suddenly black. A giant storm was forming around them, one of not just lightning but fire, and the Shadow Toa was directing it towards Leviathos. The storm converged on one spot — that of the Noctian. He tried to escape, but lightning jarred him and fire burned. Weakened, he found himself in chains of an otherwordly metal. "Don't even try to escape," said the Toa. "I'm surprised that you weren't smart enough to try to teleport away earlier, which is why I entrust idiots with my things, but it wouldn't have worked. I have created a teleportation block. And these chains aren't meant to be cut through. They were made on the planet Javnak on another world." "Who are you?" "Call me Nightwatcher. Bounty hunter. Assassin. Mercenary. Whatever the situation calls for. I don't usually deal with imbeciles like Makuta, but I was told that you were a particularly slippery type. They got that completely incorrect. I should not have expected more from them," said the Toa of Shadow. "Why don't you just kill me?" "I do not like to take living prisoners," said Nightwatcher. "They have such an annoying tendency to try to escape later. All my values are telling me to break your neck and make it look like an accident, so be glad that I prefer my morals to my values. I have no morals, so I am able to do whatever I wish." "So you're keeping me alive?" "Yes, unfortunately for you. If I know them, Shadrus and Krakanus are going to have quite a bit of fun before you die." Chapter Twelve This chapter was written by Biogecko and TheSlicer Leviathos laughed. "What?" demanded Nightwatcher. "You think you know Krakanus? I have known him longer than any being. The day he returned to the Makuta pool was the day I was created there, and we fought over its essence and discovered a prophecy that neither of us will ever tell a mercenary like you." "There are good ways to reveal information, but I won't even bother. It's likely something too boring to interest me." ---- Kaluu came crashing through a window. "I finished my second scouting mission. I've already recruited several Glatorian," said Kaluu. "Good. but I can't help but remember Teridax's betrayal. Let's not call ourselves the Second Brotherhood of Makuta, so how about a new name like the Brotherhood of Fear?" said Krakanus. "Sounds good to me. I will go tell Spinorak, Necuas, and Shadrus." He started to fly out the broken window when there was a banging sound. The Makuta turned to face the newcomers and smiled. "Hello Leviathos," said Krakanus. "Scum," replied Leviathos, but, surprisingly, not to Krakanus but Kaluu. "It's not my fault," said the Makuta. "Another one of your Makuta friends with a long history, I suppose? You must socialize rather often with these people," said Nightwatcher. "Now, before I kill him, I need you to confirm for me that the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna will not be settling on this planet," said Krakanus. "And we'll know if you're lying," he added as Kaluu changed his Kanohi into a Mask of Truth. "No, I won't tell them." "He speaks the truth." As those words came out of Kaluu's mouth, an earthquake appeared and a vine wraped around Nightwatcher's throat. "Too easy, ha! Well, it's too bad my job doesn't prevent me from snapping your neck," said Leviathos as the vines squeezed even harder against the bounty hunter's throat. ---- Shayla awoke in the darkened jungle. She was being awakened, and she was rather surprised that she had still been alive to wake up. "Drink, Toa." She did not know who spoke. She did not care. She did not even remember who she was. All she remembered was the image of a tall, dark being that had tried to kill her. "Drink!" It was time for her to kill him. "You should drink." She drank. She attempted to sit up, but pain overtook her, pain in waves and waves of agony. Shayla lay down again, but decided to open her eyes to see who her rescuer was. The face of her rescuer was ugly, in Shayla's mind. She jumped back, but stopped due to the pain. I am Veniad. My friend here is Kanias. We mean you no harm. You have been severely wounded. You should relax. Shayla did so. And as she let herself be treated, she vowed utter vengeance on the evil being that had made her forget everything she had ever known. ---- A shadow watched Shayla awaken. It was good, he thought. He would tell his Master. Things were going according to plan. The shadow did not feel any particular emotion as he watched her, nor when he stalked away, making absolutely zero noise. Insectoid Rahi scattered away at his presence. If he had been a lesser being, he might have chuckled. He was not a lesser being. It was a being of powerful evil, pure evil. He radiated a powerful terror that affected all in the vicinity, and he had only one wish, one hope, one destiny: To kill. Chapter Thirteen This chapter was written by TheSlicer Nightwatcher collapsed to the ground. His eyes went black, and his heartlight stopped flashing. Krakanus stared. "That idiot! He could have saved himself!" "Why didn't he?" asked Kaluu. "I have no idea," said Leviathos. "But I don't honestly care." And he vanished in a fraction of a second. Krakanus spat on the ground. "That was all for nothing! Nothing! We brought in the best bounty hunter in the universe, who lets himself get killed, and then we lose his prisoner! That Leviathos irritates me so." "Didn't Nightwatcher use to say something about prisoners escaping?" "Living prisoners have an annoying tendency to try to escape later," said the being that calmly walked into the room. "Nightwatcher?" shouted Krakanus. He looked at the stiff body on the ground. "How did you—" "I used illusion," said Nightwatcher, "to the best of my abilities. At any rate, you seem to have been fooled." Kaluu attempted to activate his Mask of Truth, but Nightwatcher levitated it away from the Makuta's reach. "You were so concentrated on whether or not my double was telling the truth that you forgot to make sure that my double existed. Now, I would like my bounty." "What bounty?" asked Krakanus. "The word 'bounty', fool, as in 'bounty hunting.' I don't work for free." "We never—" "So you thought this was a favor? A nice little piece of help, perhaps, from the depths of my warm and fuzzy Matoran heart? As I said, I don't work for free." "We—" "Do you know what I do to dishonest beings that cheat others out of their hard-earned widgets?" "No." "I end their dishonesty. Permanently. And that is what I intend to do to you." ---- The Barraki were holding a discussion on what they should do with Leviathos. "He's not one of us," Pridak growled. "We shouldn't trust him." "I say we find him," said Mantax. "He's our ticket out of here. If he can breathe air, then we must be able to do so as well. We learn to do it by finding him. It's simple." "But where is he?" Kalmah muttered. "Most likely, he left with that island," Mantax pointed out. "Let's investigate the area, to see if there's information we can use. And if we can, then—" A shadowy being dropped into view. "I know you," hissed Pridak. "You are Makuta Necuas. What do you want?" "I have not come to kill you," said Necuas, recognizing the Barraki from the Brotherhood war with the League of Six Kingdoms. "We are looking for the very being that you are talking about." "What's in it for us?" Out of the shadows, a small army of Maxilos robots appeared. They circled the Barraki, enclosing them in a tight ring. "You get to live another day." Chapter Fourteen There was a large crashing sound as a wall came down. Five Maxilos robots walked into the base and opened fire upon a group of beings. Some ran, while the others made an attempt to defend. However, they where slaughtered by a combination of Exo-Toa and Maxilos robots. Those who ran found themselves trapped in Visorak webs. The army began to progress. They had taken out the weakest, but had yet to confront the higher-ranking members of this organization. One of the beings among the defending organization heard a sound, clearly meant to be a signal: the grinding of Visorak teeth. On cue, he stabbed the being next to him and disintegrated another, turning into Makuta Necuas, who unleashed a Nova Blast of Shadow, scattering the members as the Barraki army rushed in from the other side of the building, trapping the defenders. A group of Rahkshi and Venom Flyers entered with Shadrus in a third location. The armies fought. Necuas calmly watched as his organization's army crushed their opposition. As he exited the building with Shadrus and his army, he spoke: "Fire." And all the Plasma Rahkshi, aided by missiles from the Exo-Toa and Maxilos, obeyed Necuas' command. Within seconds, the building and every thing inside it was annihilated. The Brotherhood of Fear had made their first attack against the rival Noctxia Magna organizations. It would not be the last. Characters *Leviathos *A Mechanical Rahkshi (In a vision) *An unnamed Toa of Shadow (In a vision) *An unnamed Glatorian (In a vision) *Necuas *Kalmah *Mantax *Ehlek *Helryx *Zardex *Thrak *Branar *Stronius *Many Bone Hunters *Many Zesk *Many Baterra *Many Vorox *Xev *Fero (Mentioned only) *Many Matoran *Many Noctians *Jetrak *Shadrus *Nightwatcher *Shayla *Brominax (Mentioned only) *Unnamed Great Being *Kanias *Veniad Trivia *Brought to you by *help from TheSlicer. *Zardex is property of Toa Hydros and Xev that of Makuta Kaper. Category:Biogecko Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse Category:Stories